Little fairies and big burgers
by Praise's waterfall
Summary: Alfred is a new student in high school. He will make new encounters, especially with a blond-haired named Arthur. But if the american wants to be friend with the english, it seems to be a one-way feeling. What will happen between the extravagant America and the tsundere England ?
1. Chapter 1 : the trigger

Hello everyone. We are the praise's waterfall sisters and this is our first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it ^^!

**Chapter 1 : the trigger**

_DING DONG DINGUE DANGUE_

Thus began the New Year in the AWESOME high school. First year students, like little sheeps, were already in the gymnasium and waited patiently for the arrival of the headmaster. All? No, a student a little (lot) late was running in the main avenue of the campus.

_America P.O.V_

Alfred Jones was once again late for the first school day. With his athletic body, he could quickly join the gym in time if only he knew the way. But of course, America being America, he did not care about the smaller panels that displayed the precious map of the school.

America had almost reached his top speed when he hit with a full force an unidentified obstacle who was thrown quite far with a large metallic sound.

Alfred, in no way affected by the violence of the shock, looked for the origin of the sound with his big azure eyes. It did not take long to find it. In fact, a young man was graciously (though somewhat dizzy) sitting on a chair, miraculously right among all the other scattered on the ground.

"Uhhh ..." Hesitated America, approaching slowly. "Dude! Are ya alright? "

He offered his hand uneasily to the boy who raised his head before revealing beautiful emerald eyes, as green as the deep forests of Sherwood. He groaned in pain before speaking.

"I felt very well before making a somersault only to be projected on a chair ...

-Na-ahahah... sorry! "America apologized make his glasses up mechanically.

The other boy sighed heavily and got up painfully.

"Your name?" he asked dryly to America.

"Alfred Jones!" he replied with an enthusiastic smile. "First year, A class!"

"You're late, ALFRED JONES." snapped the owner of the green orbs by pressing each syllable of his name.

But the first year did not care.

"Heroes are always late! And ya're as much as I'm, aren't ya?

-Git" scolded the other. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, a second year and therefore your elder. I am here only to help prepare your damn first school day!

-My elder?" America exclaimed, laughing. "You're kidding! You are really smaller than me! "

Arthur gave him a death glare which hinted his lunatic point of character.

"By the way Arthur, you don't know where the gym is?

-I was going to go there to bring chairs before you land on me" grunted the smallest. "I'll accompany you. In the meantime, help me pick up the chairs. "

The elder put his chairs one by one on a large truck while that America easily carried in four or five at arm's length.

"How can you be so strong?" Arthur was surprised.

-Na-ah~! I am a hero after all!" Alfred chuckled while scratching the back of his blonde head.

'I should not have to ask the question …'

The two boys set off to the gym in a disturbing silence. Alfred took the opportunity to look at his elder.

Arthur was rather small, with beautiful green orbs topped by thick bushy eyebrows. He had short messy hair, a sun shining blond. He was thin, just the opposite of Alfred and his impressive musculature.

Once at the gym, America thanked a thousand times England before taking his place among the other freshmen. He then joined his class with the energy of a hundred armed troops and this time, without getting lost. Like any good student, (sarcastic remark) he sat near the bottom of the window. A small brown head sat beside him. He had pale skin and deep black eyes.

"Kon'nichiwa", the brown haired said while politely bowing.

"Hi!" exclaimed America. "I'm Alfred Jones, a hero! And you?"

"Kiku Honda. Hajimemashite."

Alfred sighed. His friend was not very talkative, and was a bit too polite for his taste. He preferred to delve into his thoughts, his eyes fixed on the window. Surprisingly, there was only one image in mind, the two bright green eyes.

The professor arrived, stopping his thoughts. It was an unshaven blond and wearing flashy clothes.

"Bonjour!" said the professor performing a pirouette. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy. Now, I am your magnifique head teacher. I have only order word: la grâce!"

Alfred had sworn see sparkling and star around Francis, but he didn't pay attention.

Yay! It was the first chapter. Did you like it?(-chuckles-). By the way, we are frenchies so forgive the mistakes. Please rewiew! P'sW


	2. Chapter 2 : choose your friends

Chapter 2: choose your friends

America P.O.V

Alfred's stomach was growling since already an hour when the lunch time bell rang. He ran to the exit and dashed into the cafeteria. He took his tray, not without grumbling about the frugality of the meal (according to him). The dining room was crowded and very noisy. The freshman didn't make friends yet, so he was looking for a nice table or a quiet place.

And he saw them again. Green eyes. Those beautiful orbs who had haunted his mind since their altercation. Or rather the boy who he had hit yesterday. What was his name again? Arthur Kirkland. He also seemed to have difficulty to found a sit.

Strangely, when the Britain appeared in the refectory, Alfred noticed the sudden heaviness of the atmosphere. "Huh? What the hell?" asked America. Many malicious signs of other students to Arthur didn't escaped to his azure eyes. Everything hinted that he wasn't welcomed. Bad looks went from everywhere. "Why is Arthur hated?" said Alfred to himself. America was about to approach him, when a boy with black hair tied jet and sharp-eyed decided to block his way. He walked to the American and whispered in his ear:

"A good advice for you, keep your distance from this guy if you want a school life without any problems.

-Then, what's the matter with Arthur?" America raised an eyebrow. He was a new student after all.

The black-haired gave him a glare.

"More than his bad temper, he's cursed by the evil eye"

At this revelation, the American almost dropped his tray. The Chinese gave him a glare:

"I'm warning you one last time. Choose your allies if you want to survive in this cutthroat world that is high school. "He shrugged. He went away leaving the stunned hero.

England P.O.V

This year again, Arthur was alone, rejected by all. Whenever he approached a table, other students made him understand that he had no place among them. He walked away, sighing slightly. He did no longer care about the harsh looks over him. He was not listening the whisperings behind his back.

On the other hand his character didn't not help at all. Touchy as hell and very sarcastic, he made no effort to change his behavior. Being the youngest of his family, his older brothers saw him as a scapegoat. In support of his misfortune, his school life wasn't really to please him. Although having good averages, this incredibly contrasted with his taciturn character. Which made him hated by the other students, and even by some teachers. Especially that of Francis Bonnefoy since he had blithely called him toad face in front of everyone to have it (supposedly) "sexually harassed" with his perverse impulses.

The blond finally found an empty table a bit isolated. He settled there and smiled contentedly, enjoying this moment of calm and serenity. He quietly took his fork and spurred a piece of broccoli, savoring the aroma of delicious food. Arthur bring broccoli to his mouth slowly, but it did not arrive at its intended destination. A huge mouth was out of nowhere to swallow at once the piece of greenery.

"Dude! The food is pretty good here! "said a cheerful and enthusiastic voice.

When he recognized the familiar voice, Arthur paled. Still shocked, he turned his head slightly to the food thief ... before literally take a greenish tint.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" exclaimed England.

"Na-ahahah!" laughed Alfred. "You seemed sad alone, so I decided to stay with you.

-Leave me alone!" growled English. "You brought me enough problems yesterday!"

America sighed and shrugged apologetically. He mockingly patted the arm of his elder, who looked at him with annoyance.

"I understand what the others were saying now!" cried the blonde. "Geez! No surprising that people avoid you with such a character!

-Shut the hell up!" Arthur retorted. "Do not meddle in my affairs, you git! I don't want to see you again!"

With that, Arthur got up quickly, took his plate just begun, and left the table, leaving Alfred speechless.

America POV

America was still frozen when his classmate joined him.

"What happened, Alfred?" asked politely Japan, with a stoic face.

The blonde replied abruptly and turned quickly to his friend.

"Do you know Arthur?

"Kirkland Arthur?" wondered the little brown. "He is a second year. He is not very popular with the other students.

-It's what I was thinking ... "grumbled America.

"But he's nice." Kiku interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday, one of my Registration paper was gone and got stuck in a tree, "explained Japan. "He climbed the tree to retrieve it. He isn't that bad, in my opinion.

-It's true that he helped me too to find my way ..." Alfred recognized. "Oh boy! What a weirdo guy"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :D Please let comments! P'sW<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : cat stuck and hero time

AN: Hey Hey! The Praise's waterfall sisters are back (^_^). Sorry for the waiting, but you know school, test, inspiration...(-_-')

Anyway, there is the chapter threeeeeee!

This time not much England, but two newcommers and so two new friends.

Enjoy! P'sW

PS: the new image was drawn by one of us. If you want more drawing like this go on deviantart :

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: cat stuck and hero time<p>

America POV

Two weeks were passed since America had not seen England. He was wondering if he would never see him again. Arthur was a student among many other. In what it was different if they become friends or not? But Alfred was intrigued by his elder, without knowing why.

"Kiku" asked the blond to his friend "would you like to hang out with me before go back home?"

Japan accepted his offer with a nod.

The two friends walked for a while, until Alfred notices a blonde head near them. On the terrace of a cafe with a British look, Arthur Kirkland was quietly sipping his tea, alone.

Alfred was about to approach, but re-dyed. Though their last meeting, he did not know how the English would react if he would speak to him.

"What is the matter?" asked Japan.

"Nah! Nothing. "Alfred lied, hesitating. "Let's go."

Japan and America continued their walking without any single look for England.

They passed by a nearly deserted public park. Few people were sheltering in the shade of large oak trees. Alfred and Kiku did the same and were about to sit down when they heard a scream.

"Aaah! Ludwig! I'm scared!

-Feliciano! I told you not to climb that tree!"

The American and Japanese came to the entertainer place. They found a tall blond with a sternly face at the bottom of a tree which was perched a skinny brunette, who was holding a kitten in his arms.

"Hey dude! What's the matter?" ask America.

The tall blond faced them, blinking with the surprise.

"That dumb climbed the tree and he is too scared for going down."

"'Right, we'll help ya!"Exclaimed Alfred.

"Really?"

"Na-ahahah! Of course!" affirmed America. "That the heroes' job after all!"

"I agree" mumbled Japan.

"Are you ready?" asked Alfred with a big smile.

"Yes." Answered the other blond.

"HERE WE GOOOOO!"

America shook the tree with an extraordinary strength. The brunette lost his balance and fell from the tree and finally landed into the arms of Kiku and his friend.

"We did it." smiled Japan.

"Thank you guys." thanked the blond. "Thank them, Feliciano."

"Th…th…Thanks a loooot!" whined the named Feliciano.

"Huh-huh! You're welcome!" laughed Alfred patting his head. "I'm Alfred and this is Kiku! You're in the same school as us, aren't you?

-Yes" nodded Germany. "I am Ludwig. And him, Feliciano. We are in 2nd year.

-2nd year?" jumped America with a big smile. "In that case, you should know another 2nd year from England.

-An Englishman?" wondered the Italian. "Hey there! Luddy! Luddy! You know Englishman you?

-Of course you goof, it's Arthur Kirkland" snapped the German hitting (not too badly) the top of his head. "Feli, you should know him. He is in our class.

-It hurts!" whimpered again the brunette then he reflected. "In our class?"

He closed his eyes (usually closed to 99%), looked for a (long) while, and suddenly a (imaginary) light bulb flashed in his mind.

"That's it! I see," he exclaimed, clapping his hands. "You talk about a little blond, grumpy with (very) thick eyebrows?

-That's him! Could you tell me more about him?" Alfred asked, eager to learn more about the Brit.

The two elders exchanged a little glance. Ludwig sighed and finally spoke:

"What do you want to know about him exactly? We know him since our first year. But we do not talk to him either.

-He isn't very talkative," added Feliciano, "and when someone approaches him, he gives a death glare showing what he doesn't want to be disturbed. His emerald eyes are so beautiful.

-Also do not interrupt him during his reading," Ludwig rumbled. "Everyone knows that he can't stand it.

-He is simply shy" Japan said calmly.

Silent until now (oh amazing), the American was trying to capture the personality of his elder with emerald eyes. "How can a punk and a gentleman can they be in the same body?" He thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and said immediately with an "American smile":

"I know! Dude! Why don't we try to learn more about him?

-Do what you want" replied Germany. But I don't want to be involved in this."

* * *

><p>AN: and finished the third chapter. What do you think? (-_^)<p>

Next time, sports lover get ready for the sp... oops you'll see later ;-P

If you have any ideas, tell us! See you! P'sW

(We argue a lot about mistakes with the traduction French/English. Please review)


End file.
